I'm Sorry
by Dark Dream Angel
Summary: Sam wants her to know that he's sorry, but he can't change anything. M first   "Twilight" fanfic!


**A/N: This is my first Twilight fanfic! Yay for me! ;) Anyway, this is just something I wrote just because the idea popped into my head, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Here goes! Oh and please forgive me for any errors?**

* * *

Sam stood on the cliff he and his pack-brothers enjoyed jumping off from, overlooking the ocean. The wind whipped around him, cold and angry, but as a werewolf, the cold didn't bother him. He brought his hands up and rubbed his face tiredly, thinking of all the complications that had sprung up in the past few months…

He and Leah Clearwater had been in love; high school sweethearts, ready to take on the world together. They were supposed to get married, have children, and grow old together; have a future. But neither of them took into account the stories of their people or the cruelty of fate.

Vampires. Blood-sucking leeches. The Cullens, to be exact, came back to Forks. The very same family of creatures that their great-grandfathers had made a treaty with. And just as they sucked the life's-blood of other living creatures, they sucked away all chances of a normal life.

Their return brought about the Change. The gene that remained dormant in their blood so long as their tribe was safe was triggered. Sam fell victim to it first.

During the first two weeks, he'd thought he'd gone crazy. For two weeks Leah and his mother were worried and had people out looking for him. He knew Leah was worried and afraid for him, and he loved her more for it, but he wasn't the same anymore, and he couldn't tell her.

Leah knew he was keeping something from her and she tried getting him to spill, but he wouldn't. She was furious; she loved him and worried that whatever it was he was keeping from her, was hurting him.

She left it alone though-mostly- and hoped that whatever it was, they would get through it together. Leah had been wrong to hope.

Like any couple, he and Leah had their good times and their bad, and they always managed to pull through. But this, this threatened to tear them apart.

Sam's temper was more volatile-the simplest thing could send him into a rage. When that happened, Leah could sometimes swear that she saw something dangerous glinting in his eyes, not evil or bad, but not quite… human either.

On top of that, he somehow seemed bigger, more massive, and his skin felt so hot, like he had a bad fever. Sam had always been a big guy, and his skin was always pleasantly warm, but the way he was now, it was strange. And of course there was the sleeping all day because he was gods-knew-where at all hours of the night.

_And he wouldn't tell her where he'd been!_

Somehow he managed to convince her that he wasn't on drugs or anything, and somehow, they were getting passed it. But then something happened to change everything.

Emily Young came down to the Quileute reservation to visit Leah. Emily was Leah's cousin, and the woman Sam hadn't known he'd been waiting for all his life. As soon as he set eyes on her, Sam knew that she was his other half.

He imprinted with her. Everything else- his love for Leah- faded away, and Emily was the only thing that mattered.

She was his life now. There could be no secrets between them. He didn't love Leah anymore, and he hated himself for it.

He broke her heart and every promise he'd ever made to her, and he had to live with that guilt every day. But, he'd imprinted with her cousin, and that was a bond that only death could break.

Soon though, she made the change too and she finally knew the secrets he'd been keeping, but it didn't change anything between them.

She knew how he felt about Emily now, and she knew how bad he felt about breaking her heart, but she couldn't help but lash out.

As Sam stood there on the cliff, wracked with guilt and self-hatred, shimmering brown eyes followed his every movement from the forest. He would apologize for hurting her, but he wouldn't apologize for being in love with Emily; something he couldn't help or change, and didn't want to.

Without facing her, he whispered, knowing she would hear every word.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen, Leah, but I can't change what's been done… I love Em now." He heard the barest rustle of leaves as Leah turned away.

"I'm sorry, Leah."

She was already gone, tearing through the forest, trying to put as much distance between them as she could.

A heartbroken howl ripped through the air.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! Please drop me a review!**


End file.
